


all the things you've said

by thedevil_andgod



Series: no one knows what the future holds [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, text fic, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> you took my soul and wiped it clean, our love was made for movie screens </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the things you've said

I guess there's no point in saying Happy Valentines day. - R 

You just did. - A

But it doesn't mean anything to you. - R

I don't mean anything to you. - A 

A, don't be like that. - R

I have nothing more to say to you. - R

A. - R

A! - R

Okay, fine. - R

Do you want me to apologise? - R

For marrying Chrissie or killing Katie? - A 

I DIDN'T KILL HER! - R 

I told you what happened. - R

I know. I shouldn't have said that. - A

I shouldn't have called you that day. - R

You were the only person I could think of. - R

The dirty little grease monkey who killed his boyfriend, no shocks there. - A

It wasn't like that. And you didn't kill him. He wanted to go, on his terms. You gave him what he needed. You shouldn't feel guilty. - R

Maybe I should take lessons from you. - A

You think I'm not sick with guilt? Knowing that she was dead and not telling Andy? Too afraid of what it might of looked like? Every day I have to sit with him, while he cries, and when he stops crying, it's worse. - R

He just sits there. Staring at nothing. It's killing me, A. - R

I know you think I deserve it. - R 

No, I don't. It was an accident. It wasn't your fault. - A 

I wouldn't be getting through this without you, you know. - R 

Is that your way of saying thank you? - A 

I guess it is. - R 

Aaron sighed, staring down at the phone in his palm. The light from the screen seemed too bright, intrusive. The words 'Happy valentines day, R' mocked him, making him feel sick as he thought of everything that had happened since .. Well, since _Robert_ happened. How can you still love someone that had put you through so much pain, confusion, heartache? 

_by loving them the way Jackson loved you._ He suddenly realised the parallels that had been there from the beginning. Aaron hurt Jackson, physically and emotionally and yet no matter what, Jackson stayed. Jackson saw something in Aaron that had made him stick with the troubled young man, something bright and beautiful underneath the layers of darkness.  
Aaron then understood why he wasn't willing to give up on Robert. Jackson had never given up on him.  
All the same, he glanced down at the text again, and sighed. His thumb brushed against the cancel button, and then he switched his mobile off.  
There was time to sort things out. 

There was so much time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'all the things she said' by  
> tatu.   
> Summary from 'all i want by Kodaline' (who I am going to see in concert tonight!!) 
> 
> Bit late on the valentines fluff, travelled all day on the actual day and been busy on hols, so hope you like this!  
> Written on my phone, unbeta'd, I apologise for any mistakes!


End file.
